Talk:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared/@comment-2175012-20160703221015
One idea that I got from the sixth episode somewhat falls under the "Roy isn't Evil" theory, but here it is: One explanation that I had formulated was that Roy was most likely a failed inventor. One of the reasons as to why I think this to be true has to do with the Machine that he supposedly created. I believe that his ideas were turned down by his peers, and he went into a depression. He knew that he had a good idea on his hands, but he eventually deluded himself into thinking that his peers were fools to not acknowledge his genius. He needed to test the Machine on someone to prove his point, so he decided to make the ultimate sacrifice, and he trapped the Yellow Puppet into the Machine. As for the Red Guy and the Duck Guy, I have some reason to believe that they are either friends that the Yellow Puppet had before he was trapped, or that they were even computer simulations. Part of the reason as to why I think this has to do with the fact that the Duck Guy appeared briefly while Red Guy was fumbling with the machine, and the Red Guy himself could be seen as a potential teacher during the scene in which several (unused) teachers flash on the screen. But, wait, if they're programs, then why do they appear on the "Missing since June 19" flyer? I haven't really come up with that solution yet, but it could've been that Roy implanted false memories into the puppets' minds. That's one guess, at least. As it's revealed, all of the teachers (well except the Sketchbook, possibly) were computer simulations, which explains why they act polite and helpful at first, but they then turn evil and sadistic. Roy initially created the teachers with the purpose of interacting with children, and teaching them lessons that were entertaining, and thought-provoking. Unfortunately, an error ensued, thus warping the teachers' minds beyond their initial purpose (as well as making it nigh impossible for the Yellow Guy to escape; essentially what I'm inferring is that the machine was made to give children the complete learning experience, and then release them after they had completed their training). As such, the teachers "think" that they're being helpful, but in reality they're developing homicidal tendencies, as well as hypocritical stances when it comes to the lesson for today. Roy realized that there was something off about the machine, but instead of fixing it immediately, he was convinced that no harm would come to his son. With the Red Guy ending up in the real world, I did kind of have the idea that he was a computer program that managed to escape from the machine once he realized that he wasn't real, and as for the Duck Guy getting his innards eaten, I took that to mean that he was being deleted by Roy, possibly because he felt that he would make the Yellow Puppet realize the severity of their dilemma. Ultimately, he came to realize that the teachers were dangerous and had bad intentions, and he tried to save his son from getting driven to the brink of insanity, but as I mentioned, the Machine was malfunctioning. As such, he needed to track the liberated Red Guy (who, despite being freed from the DHMIS universe became bored with his new reality), and directed the Red Guy to the chord that would end the computer simulation. As for the ending, I don't have any idea about how I can tie the ending to the theory that I'm suggesting. I guess it could either be an alternate reality in which the machine never faltered and the teachers never became homicidal, but I can't honestly think of how to tie this back to the idea of Roy being a failed inventor. For what date Roy trapped the Yellow Guy in the Machine? It was on Father's Day. As for Sketchbook and the first episode...I have nothing. I would like to think that the first episode actually happened, whereas the others were the result of AIs going mad....here's a possible idea: the Notepad was originally the teacher of the puppet trio, but while affable, she was controlling. Roy wasn't pleased by this and after a few mental breakdowns on the kids' parts, he worked on the machine with the purpose of giving children the full learning experience via through interacting with computer programs. Roy eventually finished on the machine, but as mentioned, it was jeered at, so he locked it away for years until Father's Day. I'm still trying to figure out the posters, but I think it has to do with Roy implanting false memories in the puppets' minds. As in Manny thinks that he's friends with the others, but they're only programmed to reciprocate his friendship at least until the finale. This isn't a flawless theory by any stretch of the word, I apologize if it isn't executed well.